In sports racket, especially the tennis racket, where a relatively long handle is provided, the conventional way of construction of the handle is having the unfinished handle cut to the required length at the butt end, insert and fix a plastic end cap to the end and having a grip tape wrapped over the entire handle, including the end cap. The end cap possesses an enlarged neck, larger in its diameter than the trunk of the handle, which provides a firm support for the palm of the hand, preventing the racket slipping out of the hand due to the centrifugal force created during swinging of the racket. Since the torque required to swing the racket depends on the mass moment of inertia of the racket with respect to the gripping point, the location of the hand hold is important, but a player can not rearrange the end cap once he had the racket. The invention improves the design of the end cap such that it is no longer fixed at the butt end of the handle. He can easily move the gripping point to a preferred position.